


He Smiled At The Mad Titan

by GinaVlogt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Tony Stark, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Dies, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaVlogt/pseuds/GinaVlogt
Summary: !!!Can contain some Infinity War Spoilers!!!--Thanos takes Tony to Wakanda to show what he can do with the people standing in his way. But Tony decided to never give up. Even when he's dying.(Character Death, some Stony, Sad Oneshot)





	He Smiled At The Mad Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some mistakes. I'm from germany, so I usually don't speak english :)  
> Enjoy ^^

Steve was taking down another one of these alien dog - things, when suddenly in front of the battlefield a portal opened.  
Everyone and everything seems to froze as a huge, purple guy came through, holding someone by his throat, who was struggling against the titan. Bruces voice shuddered. "That's him. That's Thanos."  
Still. Nobody dared to move.   
"Humans, listen to me. I don't want to fight, but I will if this is what it takes."  
He throws the wriggling person on the ground and he stood up, coughing, holding his throat. Steves eyes widen.   
It was Tony.  
He was dirty, his suit almost completely destroyed.  
He looked up as Thanos walked towards him.   
Steve heard his own heart throb, his blood rushing through his veins.  
He started running.  
Running as fast as never.  
Tony shot a blast in Thanos direction, which was easily blocked.  
The mad titan punched Tony back a few meters, but he got up again, groaning a bit and from the remaining arm of his suit a blade came out. He jumped to Thanos, ready to push the blade between the ribs of the bigger one.  
But again, Thanos was catching Tony easily by his throat, ripped the blade of his suit and shoved it through the stomach of the gagging genius.  
Tony cried out, the sound echoes over the whole battlefield.  
Steve screamed in pain and throwing a spear through Thanos arm, which was still holding Tony.  
Thanos growled and Tony smiled at the mad titan, "You gonna lose..."  
The genius got thrown away like he was a used piece of trash.   
Steve was rushing to Tony's side and falling onto his knees, taking Tonys head softly onto his lap.   
"Please...Don't leave me. Tony...please...", he sobbed and gently stroked the bloody cheek of his lover.  
He didn't hear how the fight in the back continues; Didn't hear how Thor was fighting against Thanos; Didn't see anything but Tony, who was slowly dying.  
"P-Promise me...promise me you'll defeat him. Please...", the smaller one whispered.  
"I promise...I...I love you, Tony please...I love you so much.", Steve whined like a broken kid and kissed Tony's hand softly, holding it with both of his hands; Don't want to let it go. A soft thumb ghosted over his lips.  
"I love you too...Steve"  
The little genius slowly closed his eyes, took some last shaky breaths and then fell into a long sleep, he would never wake up from.


End file.
